


Cloud the Newcomer

by Assimars_Bodsword



Category: Banjo-Kazooie Series, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Age Progression, Drabble, Mild Slob, Transformation, Weight Gain, falco lombardi is called a whore, shitty rhyming scheme in dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28630947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assimars_Bodsword/pseuds/Assimars_Bodsword
Summary: In a controversial move, Nintendo has decided that the current roster of Super Smash Bros: Ultimate has become too crowded, and the newest fighter DLC will be replacing an existing character. Confused and anxious, a few established fighters watch the announcement wondering who the new fighter will be and if any of them will be replaced, meanwhile Cloud Strife is off in the bathroom doing something completely unrelated.
Kudos: 1





	Cloud the Newcomer

“We’ve decided to take a rather controversial approach on the next character…”

Sheik, Lucina and Falco watched the direct from the couch, curious about who they were going to add next.

“instead of adding to the current roster, we’ve decided this piece of downloadable content will instead change an existing character to another one to save space for more anime sword fighters.”

Falco scratches the back of his head,  
“Huh. Weird. Hope it’s not me.”

As they continued to watch the direct, meanwhile in the bathroom, Cloud Strife was washing his hands, looking at himself in the mirror. He was feeling a bit off today, not quite sick but something was definitely different. For a moment, he realized he might actually be coming down with something. There was an odd, green tint to his cheeks.

What came next was the bloating. The swordsman clutched his stomach as it gurgled and puffed out, looking in the mirror with his teeth clenched in pain and one eye closed. Quickly, he undid both of his belts to try and ease the pain. He looked pregnant! Not believing his own eyes, he pulled up his shirt and cupped his belly in his hands, kneading it gently. It was real, and it was turning green too!

“What the fuck.” He said quietly, shaking his head. His throat began to feel rather odd as well, congested maybe. Clearly, the best solution here was just to let himself throw up. 

He lifted the seat of the toilet and prepared to hurl, only for nothing to come up. Grunting only frustration, he felt an odd tightness in his upper body. He gasped as he unmistakably saw his chest growing softer and rounder into a pair of tits. Cloud cursed at the odd sensation, taking off his shirt completely, watching as his nipples grew thick and dark with each passing moment.

Looking at his hands, he saw at this point that his skin was completely green now, the tone so garish and unnatural. He didn’t know what to do! Something caught his attention as he heard a quiet ripping noise, turning to see the seat of his pants was being destroyed by an expanding, flabby ass. Eyes wide, he immediately did his best to pull them off quick in attempts to preserve what he could.

The cellulite-filled globes of his ass cheeks wobbled as they were set free, almost hypnotic in their motion as the sword fighter grabbed a handful of cheek. It was odd but he was becoming incredibly aroused by this. He put his other hand on his cock, something off about it as well but he didn’t care much.

“I guess while I have a pair of breasts and a big fat bum, I might as well use them to cum.” He said to himself without a hint of humor, looking in the mirror as his boobs grew heavier and saggier, his hair changing from blonde to black as his iconic spikes began to droop, melting into a short bob while his eyes faded from blue to a dark yellow.

As his muscle began to melt away in exchange for a large helping of pudge, Cloud saw his face begin to warp, at first his features becoming even more womanly than usual, unmistakably a girl even in her own mind. No- a woman. She smiled with yellowed teeth as laugh lines appeared on her face, nose widening and elongating as her chin began to end more pointedly, beautiful moles and blemishes appearing across her skin.

As she reached a climax, something odd stirred in her loins. A short rope of semen was all that she could push out before her nuts started to shrink, merging into her crotch as a wet opening formed. Curious, she held up her stomach with her other hand as she rubbed her shortening dick which shifted above the opening, soon becoming impossible to keep a grip on as her fingers slipped between the flaps of her pussy.

She laughed in a way she had never laughed before, her voice was higher and had a certain nasally quality to it. She didn’t know what about growing a pussy was so funny and delightful, at first.

“Oh, what a day, this is really rich! Never thought I’d turn into a bitch!” Cloud said as a comfortable musk began to emulate from her wrinkled, stretch mark and wart covered skin. She used to be really smooth in terms of body hair all things considered, but that was changing as patches of smelly, black, tangled hair grew on her armpits and around her loose, fat pussy. Even a happy trail of unruly pubic hair began to lead up to her navel!

Using her pointy nose to take a deep whiff of her own pit stench, still masturbating, she watched in the mirror as the last remains of her athletic build were no more, becoming fatter and rounder as the muscle definition in her arms and legs disappeared. She also began to grow shorter, but also wider, her cleavage pushed apart as her hag tits rested upon her perky belly. With what could only be described as a squawk, her bony fingers were covered in fresh discharge as the experience of settling into her new form brought her to another climax, this time the universe at least allowed her to finish.

Lazily wiping her hand on her stomach, Cloud looked back to her clothes, her pants certainly didn’t fit anymore and her shirt only reached the top half of her belly… she shrugged and put on her underwear which created an odd sort of cleavage as her fatty green buns spilled out over the waistband as the garment only reached halfway. Putting on what was left of her iconic outfit that she could salvage, she left the bathroom without washing her hands to greet her fellow comrades in battle who were currently watching the direct.

“So Gruntilda, huh? I guess Banjo is about to get a little more unfriendly competition.” Falco said with his hands behind his back.

Sheik looked at the screen deep in thought, strategizing about how she could defeat such an opponent, “Interesting move set…” they said with a cool murmur.

Rosalina was a bit indifferent to the announced newcomer, “I’m not sure why anyone would pick her. I almost mistook her for a Wario echo fighter.”

“Hello ninja, princess and bird-brained whore, you better scoot over, there’s room for one more!” Cloud exclaimed without manners, shoving Lombardi aside with her hips.

The three contestants looked on mouths agape, surprised that the protagonist of such a famous video game was the one getting replaced, especially when his villain had just entered the roster!

Cloud picked her nose confused, looking back at the fighters with a curious squint.

“What, never witnessed a damsel that made you so erect? I don’t care for your gawking, what’d they say in the direct?”


End file.
